croydon_birdersfandomcom-20200214-history
Latest News
Please feel free to post records of sightings for locations within the Croydon area on this Wiki. To do so, just click on the 'Edit' prompt beside the relevant month and use the standard format. Alternatively, you can email the sightings (with date and location) to johnbirkett(at)hotmail.co.uk. Note that records submitted to this website will be shared with the RSPB Croydon Local Group for use in their survey of birds in Croydon. We may get back to you for more info about records of scarcer species and records of other wildlife as records posted here may also be submitted to the London Natural History Society and the Surrey county bird recorder. Do not post records on this website unless you are happy for them to be shared with the other organisations mentioned here. Please do not post details of scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, amended 2000) except to alert other observers to the presence somewhere in the borough when it should be shown as Location undisclosed. Any reports giving a specific location will be removed or modified by the website administrator. We would still like to know of such potential breeding records, so please e-mail them to johnbirkett(at)hotmail.co.uk. If posting records from a private garden include the street name if you wish, but do not give the house number without express permission. You can use these links to find out more about Birdwatching Sites in Croydon and for information about Ringed Birds. There is a separate page for recording sightings of species other than birds, eg mammals, dragonflies, butterflies, etc. Click on the link here to access Other Wildlife. Regular contributors identified below by only initials are - John Birkett (JB), Gavin Hawgood (GH), John Hughes (JAH), Dave MacMillan (DMac), Dave Miller (DM), Mike Netherwood (MJN), Alan Pearson (AJP), John Watson (JW) and Simon Harris (SH). 2015 Croydon Bird Report The 2015 Croydon Bird Report has now been published. For details of how to obtain a copy please see the RSPB Croydon Local Group's website. The price has been maintained at last year's £3.50. Photos Request If anyone takes photographs of birds in Croydon and is willing to let the RSPB Croydon Local Group use them in their annual report can you please get in touch with John Birkett (johnbirkett(at)hotmail.co.uk). I am particularly interested in any photos of the Cetti's Warbler at SNCP April 2018 * 20th - South Norwood Country Park: 2 Lesser Whitethroat, 6 Whitethroat. (JAH) * 19th - South Croydon (Woodcroft Road) (17:15) 2 Swift over (JW) * 19th - Peaks Hill, Purley: Cock pheasant walking along the pavement. (DAL) * 19th - Peaks Hill, Purley: Red kite drifting overhead at about 6:30pm. (DAL) * 19th - Shirley (Freshfields) (12.30pm): Buzzard drifting low N (Sheila Mason per GH) * 19th - South Norwood Country Park: Greylag Goose, 2 Egyptian Goose, 4 Little Grebe, Great Crested Grebe, 2 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 4 Stock Dove, 7 Collared Dove, 2 Kestrel, 2 Coal Tit, 9 Chiffchaff, 3 Willow Warbler, 23 Blackcap, Lesser Whitethroat, 2 Whitethroat, Reed Bunting. (JAH) * 18th - South Croydon (Croham Manor Rd): 6pm - Redpoll (f); first sighting in over 5yrs. (Kim Mitchell) * 18th - South Norwood Lake: (07:30:09:15) 15 Canada Goose, 2 Egyptian Goose, 15 Mallard, 20 Tufted Duck, pair Great Crested Grebe, 15 Moorhen, 20 Coot(3 on nests) 4 Stock Dove, 5 Collared Dove, 2 Green Woodpecker, 5 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 3 Song Thrush, 7 Blackcap (4 singing) 8 Chiffchaff (7 singing) 1 singing Willow Warbler, 4 Long-tailed Tit, 2 Coal Tit, 4 House Sparrow, Goldfinch, (JW) * 18th - South Norwood Country Park: 2 Greylag Goose, 2 Egyptian Goose, Little Egret, 4 Little Grebe, Great Crested Grebe, Lesser Black-backed Gull, 3 Stock Dove, 3 Collared Dove, 2 Kestrel, Coal Tit, 2 Willow Warbler, 17 Blackcap, Lesser Whitethroat, Sedge Warbler. (JAH) * 17th - Shirley Park. 16.52. Red Kite drifted west (Andy Bates) * 17th - Central Croydon: Goldcrest singing by Minster.(JB). Grey Wagtail (AJP) * 17th - Wandle Park: Pair Coots, pair Moorhens (1 on nest), 1 Stock Dove singing, 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Grey Wagtail, 1 Mistle Thrush, Blackcap singing, Nuthatch. (JB) * 17th - Waddon Ponds: 08:10-08:40. 2 Mute Swan (on eggs), 2 Canada Geese (on nest), 7 Tufted Duck, 3 Little Grebes, 19 Coots (6+ nests), 3 Moorhens, 2 Stock Doves, Great Spotted Woodpecker drumming, Goldcrest singing Blackcap singing Chiffchaff singing. (JB) * 17th - Location undisclosed: Black Redstart singing. (admin) * 17th - South Norwood Lake (07:45:09:15) 20 Canada Goose, 3 Egyptian Goose, 17 Mallard, 19 Tufted Duck, pair Great Crested Grebe (nest building) 14 Moorhen, 21 Coot, 2 Stock Dove, 3 Collared Dove, 1 Green Woodpecker, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Song Thrush, 5 Blackcap, 7 Chiffchaff, 1 Willow Warbler, 5 Long-tailed Tit, 2 Coal Tit, 5 House Sparrow, Goldfinch (2 nest building) (JW) * 16th - Farthing Downs: Little Owl heard, 3 Skylarks, Linnet, 1 Yellowhammer singing. (JB) * 16th - South Norwood Lake: (07:45:09:30) 15 Canada Goose, 1 Greylag Goose (over) 2 Egyptian Goose, 16 Mallard, 18 Tufted duck, pair Great Crested Grebe (nest building) 15 Moorhen, 20 Coot, 1 Stock Dove, 4 Collared Dove, 1 Green Woodpecker, 4 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 4 Swallows, 3 Song Thrush, 4 singing Blackcap, 6 Chiffchaff, 2 Willow Warbler, 4 Long-tailed Tit, 2 Coal Tit, 2 Jay, 6 House Sparrows, Goldfinch, (JW) * 16th - South Norwood Country Park: Red Kite, Common Buzzard, Kestrel, Peregrine. (JAH/Rob Spencer) * 15th - Hutchinsons Bank (c12:00): 3 Buzzards, 1 Raven. (John Parish) * 15th - Wandle Park: 2 Coots, 1 Moorhen, 1 Grey Wagtail. (Sue Henning by email) * 15th - South Norwood Country Park: Cuckoo perched and singing in big ash tree. Then flew toward lake where it stopped to sing some more. (First since 2012.) 3 Greylag Goose, 2 Egyptian Goose, 2 Shoveler, 4 Little Grebe, Great Crested Grebe, Lesser Black-backed Gull, 3 Stock Dove, 5 Collared Dove, Kestrel, Goldcrest, Coal Tit, 3 Willow Warbler. (JAH) * 14th - Beddington Farmlands: Osprey reported - apparently flying east towards Croydon. (admin) * 14th - Shirley Park (Green Court Gardens). 19.08. Peregrine flew south with small prey. Three mins later Little Egret flew east. (Andy Bates) * 14th - South Croydon, CR2 7--: 6 Buzzards together, 2 House Martins. (Mark Stanley via Twitter) * 14th - Croydon (Devonshire Way): 2 Buzzards c1rcling 13:30-14:30, 1 Sparrowhawk circling below them at times. (Karl Williams by email) * 13th - Riddlesdown: 1 Buzzard, 1 Sparrowhawk, 3 Skylark, 2 Meadow Pipit, 3 Chiffchaff, 7 Jay. (JB) * 13th - Kings Wood: Red Kite at 12.43. (JB) * 13th - Shirley Park (Green Court Gardens). 12.40. Red Kite drifted west mobbed by Herring Gulls. (Andy Bates) * 13th - South Norwood Country Park: Greylag Goose, 6 Egyptian Goose, 2 Teal circling, 2 Shoveler, 2 Little Grebe, Great Crested Grebe, Sparrowhawk, 2 Stock Dove, 5 Collared Dove, Kestrel, Jackdaw, Goldcrest, Coal Tit, 11 Swallow, 10 Chiffchaff, 2 Willow Warbler, 9 Blackcap, Sedge Warbler in reed bed near platform 2, Pied Wagtail. (JAH) * 12th - Sanderstead (Lime Meadow Avenue): 8 Siskins on garden feeder. (Jenny Morgan by email) * 12th - South Norwood Country Park: Little Grebe, Great Crested Grebe, Swallows & Sand Martins streaming through 10.00 - 11.00 and feeding over lake. 3 Willow Warblers, Chiffchaffs & Blackcaps (Brian Russell) Also a few House Martins 09.00 - 10.00. (DMac/Rob Spencer) * 12th - Sanderstead (Briton Hill Road): Male Blackcap, 2 Stock Doves. (JB) * 12th - Wandle Park: Coot still present. (Sue Henning) * 11th - Waddon Ponds: 2 Mute Swan (nest with eggs), 2 Canada Geese with nest, Coots (3+ nests), Willow Warbler. (JB) 12.30-13.30. 2 Greylag Goose, 6 Canada Goose, 2 Egyptian Goose, 28 Mallard, 15 Tufted Duck, 1 Little Grebe, 6 Moorhen, 9 Coot, 2 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 2 Herring Gull, 1 Stock Dove, 4 Woodpigeon, 7 Ring-necked Parakeet, 1 Magpie, 2 Carrion Crow, 1 Blue Tit, 2 Great Tit, 4 Long-tailed Tit, 1 Chiffchaff, 2 Willow Warbler, 2 Blackcap, 1 Wren, 1 Starling, 2 Blackbird, 1 Robin, 1 Dunnock, 4 House Sparrow, 1 Chaffinch, 4 Goldfinch (Bird Arrivals at Waddon Ponds) * 11th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) (9am): male Blackcap feeding in garden sycamore & group of 5 Jays very low NE across rlwy land (GH) * 11th - South Norwood Lake: (07:45:09:00) 15 Canada Goose, 3 Egyptian Goose, 19 Mallard, 21 Tufted Duck, pair+1 Great Crested Grebe, 16 Moorhen, 20 Coot, 2 Stock Dove, 3 Collared Dove, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker 2 Swallow, 3 Song Thrush, 2 Redwing, 3 singing Blackcap, 5 singing Chiffchaff, 4 Long-tailed Tit, 2 Coal Tit, 2 House Sparrow, Goldfinch (JW) * 10th - Wandle Park: 1 Coot (site first), 2 Egyptian Geese. (Sue Henning by email) * 10th - Sanderstead (Briton Hill Road): Sparrowhawk, 5 Jays - 1 with no tail. (JB) * 10th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) (8am): Blackcap singing & Nuthatch (locally scarce now) calling in garden sycamore (GH) * 9th - Waddon Ponds: 12.30-13.30. 2 Mute Swan, 6 Canada Goose, 2 Egyptian Goose, 34 Mallard, 11 Tufted Duck, 3 Little Grebe, 3 Moorhen, 12 Coot, 3 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 1 Herring Gull, 1 Woodpigeon, 1 Collared Dove, 2 Ring-necked Parakeet, 1 Magpie, 1 Jay, 1 Carrion Crow, 3 Blue Tit, 1 Great Tit, 2 Long-tailed Tit, 2 Chiffchaff, 1 Willow Warbler, 1 Blackcap, 1 Nuthatch, 14 Starling, 3 Blackbird, 1 Robin, 7 House Sparrow, 1 Chaffinch, 2 Goldfinch (Bird Arrivals at Waddon Ponds) * 9th - Wandle Park: 2 Egyptian Geese, 1 Chiffchaff (Sue Henning by email) * 9th - South Norwood Country Park:(13:30-16:00) 4 Swallows, 2 House Martins, male Reed Bunting in fresh plumage, very confiding catching insects from trees next to the main platform for the pond, 3 singing M Blackcaps, 3 Song Thrushes, 5 singing Chiffchaff, 1 Willow Warbler, 10 Canada Geese, 1 Grey Heron, pair of Kestrels, 6 Shovelers, 2 Egyptian Geese, 1 first winter Lesser Black Backed Gull. (Rob Wyllie). 10 Siskin (John Kirby) * 9th - South Norwood Lake:(07:45:09:00) 20 Canada Goose, 6 Egyptian Goose, 18 Mallard, 21 Tufted Duck, pair Great Crested Grebe, 1 Grey Heron, 17 Moorhen, 21 Coot, 1ad Lesser Black-backed Gull, 2 Stock Dove, 3 Collared Dove, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Song Thrush, 2 Redwing, 2 Blackcap, 3 Chiffchaff, 1 Willow Warbler, 2 Goldcrest, 4 Long-tailed Tit, 2 House Sparrow, Goldfinch (JW) * 8th - Farthing Downs: A brief visit produced 7 Linnet, 3 Yellowhammer, 2 Skylark aloft, 1 Meadow Pipit, 2 Green Woodpecker, 1 Little Owl calling from fields or trees adjacent to the Downs (not seen), 1 Sparrowhawk, 1 Mistle Thrush in song, 4 Chaffinch, 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker, not a warbler to be seen or heard. (DH) * 8th - South Norwood Lake: (07:45:09:15) 18 Canada Goose, 3 Egyptian Goose, 25 Tufted Duck, pair + 1 Great Crested Grebe, 19 Moorhen, 24 Coot, 2 Stock Dove, 4 Collared Dove, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Song Thrush, 2 Redwing, 3 singing Blackcap, 2 Chiffchaff, 2 pair Long-tailed Tit nest building, 2 Coal Tit, 2 House Sparrow, 2 pair Goldfinch nest building (JW) * 6th - Croham Manor Road; female Blackcap on garden feeder. This is a fresh siting although male(s) seen all winter. (KAM) * 5th - New Addington (Birch Wood) (12.30pm): newly-arrived Blackcap singing; pheasant calling in Court Farm area (Michael Hampton per GH) * 5th - Waddon Ponds: 12.30-13.30. 2 Mute Swan, 18 Canada Goose, 2 Egyptian Goose, 24 Mallard, 3 Tufted Duck, 4 Little Grebe, 6 Moorhen, 8 Coot, 2 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 3 Herring Gull, 2 Woodpigeon, 1 Collared Dove, 1 Ring-necked Parakeet, 2 Magpie, 1 Carrion Crow, 2 Blue Tit, 1 Great Tit, 1 Coal Tit, 1 Long-tailed Tit, 1 Chiffchaff, 1 Willow Warbler, 1 Blackcap, 1 Wren, 9 Starling, 2 Blackbird, 1 Robin, 1 Dunnock, 4 House Sparrow, 1 Chaffinch, 1 Goldfinch (Bird Arrivals at Waddon Ponds) * 4th - Waddon Ponds: 12.30-13.30. 2 Mute Swan, 12 Canada Goose, 2 Egyptian Goose, 17 Mallard, 12 Tufted Duck, 2 Little Grebe, 1 Peregrine, 3 Moorhen, 10 Coot, 3 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 4 Herring Gull, 3 Woodpigeon, 2 Ring-necked Parakeet, 4 Carrion Crow, 1 Blue Tit, 6 Starling, 1 Blackbird (Bird Arrivals at Waddon Ponds) * 4th - Sanderstead Pond, pair of Lesser Black-backed Gulls, pair of Canada Geese - latter regular recently (Mike Earp) * 4th - Sanderstead (Briton Hill Road): Female Blackcap in garden. (CEB) * 4th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) (8am): Blackcap singing in garden for 15 mins (GH) * 3rd - Sanderstead (Briton Hill Road): Buzzard over at 14:40. (JB) * 3rd - Shirley Park, 1500. Red Kite (presumably same one as below) flying over Shirley Road near the sports grounds of Trinity School. (Andy Bates) * 3rd - Addiscombe (Green Court Gardens) (14.30 - 14.45) Red Kite flew round low for 15 mins before Herring Gulls forced it north. (16.55) Swallow flew west. (Andy Bates) * 3rd - South Norwood Lake: (07:45:09:15) 20 Canada Goose, 2 Egyptian Goose, 20 Mallard, 1m Shoveler, 21 Tufted Duck, pair Great Crested Grebe, 15 Moorhen, 20 Coot, 3 Stock Dove, 2 Collared Dove, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 3 Song Thrush, 5 Redwing, 1 Blackcap, 2 Chiffchaff, 4 Long-tailed Tit, 1 Coal Tit, 5 House Sparrow, Goldfinch (JW) * 2nd - Bethlem Hospital: Singing Firecrest. (Keith Loveridge by email) * 2nd - Sanderstead (Briton Hill Road): Brambling in garden this afternoon.(JB) * 2nd - South Norwood Lake: (07:45:09:15) 18 Canada Goose, 4 Egyptian Goose, 17 Mallard, 2m Shoveler, 18 Tufted Duck, pair Great Crested Grebe, 17 Moorhen, 21 Coot, 2 Stock Dove, 3 Collared Dove, 1 Green Woodpecker, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Song Thrush, c30 Redwing, 2 Blackcap, 2 Chiffchaff, 2 Coal Tit, 4 House Sparrow, 10 Goldfinch (JW) * 1st - South Norwood Lake: (07:45:09:15) 20 Canada Goose (1 on nest, 2 eggs), 2 Egyptian Goose, 18 Mallard, 21 Tufted Duck, pair Great Crested Grebe, 1 Cormorant, 16 Moorhen, 24 Coot, 3 Stock Dove, 2 Collared Dove, 1 Green Woodpecker, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Grey Wagtail (over), 3 Song Thrush, 30+ Redwing, 2 singing Blackcap, 2 Chiffchaff, 4 Goldcrest, 6 Long-tailed Tit, 1 Coal Tit, 3 House Sparrow, 10 Goldfinch (JW) Archived Records 2018 January 2018 - February 2018 - March 2018 - April 2018 - May 2018 - June 2018 - July 2018 - August 2018 - September 2018 - October 2018 - November 2018 - December 2018 2017 January 2017 - February 2017 - March 2017 - April 2017 - May 2017 - June 2017 - July 2017 - August 2017 - September 2017 - October 2017 - November 2017 - December 2017 2016 January 2016 - February 2016 - March 2016 - April 2016 - May 2016 - June 2016 - July 2016 - August 2016 - September 2016 - October 2016 - November 2016 - December 2016 2015 January 2015 - February 2015 - March 2015 - April 2015 - May 2015 - June 2015 - July 2015 - August 2015 - September 2015 - October 2015 - November 2015 - December 2015 2014 January 2014 - February 2014 - March 2014 - April 2014 - May 2014 - June 2014 - July 2014 - August 2014 - September 2014 - October 2014 - November 2014 - December 2014 2013 January 2013 - February 2013 - March 2013 - April 2013 - May 2013 - June 2013 - July 2013 - August 2013 - September 2013 - October 2013 - November 2013 - December 2013 *[[Archived Records|'Full Archive']]